Love Conquers All
by Windpick
Summary: France is tired of all of the bickering between him and England. All he wants is to at least be friends, but England makes it seem impossible. one shot, mostly first person


"Canada, I'm going to tell you a story," France said with a smile. He was visiting Canada's home for the week and had run out of things to talk about. "Th-this isn't going to be about more women is it?" Canada asked. He had heard enough of those in full detail to last a lifetime. "Oh, no no. Nothing like that. This is actually about England. England and a dear friend of his. Would you like to hear?" France asked, the smile turning almost sad. It looked as if he was trying to remember something. Slowly, Canada took his seat on the couch next to France, "Sure. I guess so." "Good! It all started…"

* * *

"Oh Angleterre!"

England turned to look at me. He looked annoyed, though I had no idea why. "What do you want, frog?!" he hissed. It was like I had just made him spill his precious tea he was drinking or something. And I just hate it when he calls me frog…

"I was wondering if you would come over to my house. I recently got a new wardrobe in and I would just love to see it on you!"

He only became angrier at me. "France, why would I every come over your house to try on your clothes that probably won't even fit and would only make me look just as feminine as you?!" he ranted. It was almost impossible to believe that England could say all of that on one breath, but somehow he did. Oh, he looked absolutely adorable when he went off on a ta3ngent like this. His hair seemed to stand on end and his cheeks would flush. I have always wondered why he doesn't get along with me like I have wished, but never decided to ask. What if we changed for the worse? So I have decided to become just friends with poor Angleterre. Yes, that's right. Just friends.

Now that's definitely not to say that I haven't thought of him other ways. Because certainly I have! I'd rather not act on those ideas though. It seems poor Angleterre couldn't handle my advances and spread the rumor that I'm some sort of predator! I see no reason to be afraid of love but I will respect his actions because, though I won't tell him, I care about him! And so now I fight for England's friendship.

"What ever do you mean? We're the same size aren't we? Here, take off your shirt and try mine on. We can compare sizes! And even if we aren't the same size, you can keep that shirt. It would go much better than what you're currently wearing," I said. Clearly England has no sense of style. That is another reason why I adore him! He would be so much fun to dress up. This statement only made his face flush even deeper red. "I AM NOT TAKING MY SHIRT OFF IN FRONT OF YOU AND MY CLOTHES LOOK JUST FINE!" he screeched, stomping off. We were on a lunch break of a world meeting at the time. I had a feeling England would not be returning that day so I considerately told Germany he had gotten sick and had to go home. What are friends for?

The next world meeting was not for another week. Naturally I got there early, right after England who always seems to be there first. I peeked my head in through the door slowly when I heard him sigh. His hand was hovering above the chalk board and he looked sad. Quietly he drew something on the board I couldn't see and then quickly erased it with his sleeve and continued with the rest of the information he was writing. "Bonjour," I said, afraid to be too loud. England's head quickly flicked to me and immediately he became defensive. "H-how long have you been standing there?! I-I told you not to stalk me!"

I smiled just to try and lighten the mood. "I wasn't stalking you, dear Angleterre! And do not worry. I couldn't see any of what you drew and erased! Though if you redrew it I would be happy to critique it," I offered. Isn't that what friends do? "I don't need your bloody help! Leave me alone, you snail eater!" England seemed to be in a crabbier mood than usual. It was becoming frustrating for me. I had been trying for weeks not to bicker with England, to try to get along but nothing seemed to be working. But despite my frustration I just took a deep breath and smiled again. "You know England, you don't have to be so irritable. It can't be good for your health!" I said, laughing to myself. "I am not irritable!" he paused, seeing the flaw in his actions, "WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU CARE ANYWAY?!"

This sort of surprised me. Its not like I wish him to die! I have never wished that! So how could he think I don't care? Haven't I always been there for him? "Mon cher, how could I not? We've been bickering for centuries and you have still not figured it out? You are more dense than I thought," I said in a smooth, heavily accented voice. This voice usually helps me get discounts from female sales clerks, so hopefully it would work on England. It seemed to calm him down a bit, but he still glared at me. "What are you trying to say, frog?" he asked. With a wince at the hated nickname, I replied, "Well isn't it obvious? I like you, dear Angleterre!"

Immediately his face turned cherry red, and he dragged me out into the hallway as Germany and Prussia came marching in. Germany looked at us questioningly but thankfully Prussia was getting into trouble already and demanded his brother's full attention. Once we rounded a corner, England stopped and glared up at me looking more embarrassed than enraged. He also seemed slightly sad, like he had before when drawing on the board. "What did you say?" he asked, urgency in his tone. "I said, I like you!" It wasn't hard for me to say, since I had said it so many times before, but I really meant it this time. "Have you not noticed my attempts to get along? The times I've invited you over or tried to help you out? You didn't make it very easy tho-" "We can't be together," England said, cutting me off. "We can't be together," he repeated.

At this point, England was looking at the ground so I could not see his face. "Why ever not? Love can conquer all, no?" I was astonished at his outright rejection. Even if I had expected it, it was still hard to hear. "No. It can't.," England said flatly. His breathing was coming out in small shakes, like he was holding back tears. I had never seen him this way. I just wanted to comfort him, but when I moved closer, England backed away. He seemed suddenly angry, "Didn't I just say we couldn't be together?! Why don't you listen, France?! Why doesn't anyone bloody LISTEN to me?!" and with that he tore past me and ran out of the building. For a moment I just stood there staring at where England had once been. He had called me by my country name instead of an insulting nickname. He didn't even try to fight me. Something must be terribly wrong…

All through the meeting and onto the next day I said nearly nothing, did nearly nothing. I was too preoccupied going over what England had said. I guess it's true that I don't listen too much of what he says, but there seemed to be much more to it than petty arguments. There must really be something wrong. It must be something he hasn't told anyone. I wanted to know what that might be so badly. I was prepared to break down the door of his house just to find out what it was. But I knew that before I could help, I needed to apologize. I had to apologize for whatever I did to make him so angry. What else are friends for if they can't even say sorry? So the next day I decided to travel to England's house. It was all I could do not to leave that very moment.

When I finally arrived it was just past noon on one of the few sunny days in England. It was beautiful weather and when I pulled into the driveway of England's home I was almost breathless. Beautiful ivy was creeping up the side of a Victorian style house that sat proudly in the sunlight. It had been a while since I had been to England's house but I noticed a new white fence that circled around the backyard. I thought of going to the front door but decided against it when I saw some movement in the backyard. Carefully, I opened the gate and stepped into something more impressive than anything I had ever seen. England had a beautiful garden.

The entire backyard was covered in well-manicured flowers ranging from scarlet roses to water lilies that floated in a man made pond. I was particularly attracted to the roses, but was distracted from picking one when I heard a small sob. It was coming from behind the cover of a few taller bushes. I picked my way down a cobbled path and stopped when I reached England knelt over a small plaque on the ground outlined in decorative rocks and a flag I didn't recognize next to it. The colors were red, white, and blue just like mine, but the patter was unfamiliar. A number of stars, too many to count, were printed in the top left corner and several stripes went horizontally across the flag. "Bonjour…" I said, looking at the shaking England before me.

He jumped slightly and looked up at me quickly. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. Tears stained his cheeks. I expected him to start yelling at me to leave but he just sighed and smiled at me sadly. "It seems you've found your way to my garden. I've told you before not to stalk me. But no one bloody listens…" another sobbed racked through his body. England put his head in his hands and cried for a moment before I bent down next to him and lightly rubbed his back. "Angleterre… Who is this?" I asked, trying not to make him angry. "This? Oh, you wont remember. December 7th, 1941 a place called Pearl Harbor was attacked by Japan…" It looked like England was fighting hard to keep from breaking down any further but I urged him to finish the story. This place he spoke of sounded familiar.

"The nation that had been attacked sought desperately to take revenge and decided to create a super weapon. I told him it was a bad idea… I-I told him not to do it, but on August 6th, 1945, he hit Hiroshima with an atomic bomb. H-he didn't know that Japan had been working on the same weapon and..and…I just…" loud sobs racked through England's body and he leaned into my chest, crying hard. He clenched my shirt in his fists and tried to regain control. "After he was hit by Japan, he was crippled. His boss forced the country to dissolve… I-I used up all of my magic in order to erase everyone's knowledge of those wretched, horrid weapons… those atomic bombs!" The way he said atomic bombs was filled with so much hate and disgust. "I tried everything I could but I couldn't bring him back! I couldn't bring America back! The most I could do was keep myself from forgetting. I can never, ever forgive myself for not trying harder. I…I MISS AMERICA SO MUCH!" England yelled.

As I hugged England, trying desperately to console and comfort him, I thought back to the dates he mentioned. It was true that we were in the second World War but I could not remember any other nation.

Later on after England had calmed down, I asked him for more information on this America. England and America had been great allies. They had always been involved with each other. America was England's colony and would forever have a place in England's heart. Even after dissolution.

* * *

"And so, that is the story of England and his dear friend…" France ended sadly. Canada looked up from hugging Kumajirou. His eyes were glittering with tears. "So… he was my brother? But… I don't remember him at all…" Canada asked in a whisper. "That was all part of England's magic. Not even I remember," France replied, "But, I do know that some day this story will have a happy ending. Some day Angleterre and I will love each other just like him and America had. Because love can conquer all," France said with a wink.

* * *

**AN: So I'm not quite sure how I did portraying France… I don't usually pay attention to him so I'm not that great at writing him… Also I purposely made him act a little bit nicer than normal or whatever.**

**One last thing, I will soon be putting out my first smut one shot! ((I really like one shots XD)) so if you like that kinda thing, just watch my profile. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**~ALIAS**


End file.
